


Rowdy

by BottonYork



Series: Random WWE short stories [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottonYork/pseuds/BottonYork
Summary: But then she spoke. Screaming at the wrestlers to give me space, and telling Ronda she ruined everything. And I knew she was right, I could feel it.





	Rowdy

  
[Rebecca]

It hurt like hell. The arena was spinning as I felt someone's body on top of me.

_"One!.. Two!.. Three!!"_

The bell rang and finally everything made sense. I was in a match against the RAW women's champion, Ronda Rousey. When I finally could see, every spotlight set for Survivor Series shined against her skin. The former UFC star loomed in front of me, standing with her title around her waist. She crouched to grab something, and my heart skipped a beat or two.

She reached for a belt and lifted it over her head... That was _blue._ The Smackdown women's title, that I spent years fighting for. _My title._

I tried to get up. That annoying bitch couldn't hold _my title_ , I was still the Smackdown women's champion. There was no way I would let her touch my belt.

Then I felt it. A sudden glimpse of excruciating pain in my neck. All that I was capable of doing in that moment was scream and fall. That wasn't right, it didn't feel right. And finally I remembered everything that happened.

I walked to the ring holding the Smackdown women's title proudly. Asuka, Naomi, Sheamus and Cesaro were in the crowd, cheering for me. Even Charlotte and Sonya, the one's that hated me the most in the entire division, were on my side. My friends from RAW, including Bayley and Sasha, were obviously cheering for their division's champion. I was so happy, so confident. Our division was winning the Survivor Series, and I was main eventing the pay-per-view against "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey. Champion vs champion.

At first, the match was going just well. Everyone thought of Rousey as invincible because of her career in UFC, but I was ready. Her punches hurt like hell, but not as much as Sonya Deville's. She was creative and dominant in the ring, but not as much as Sasha Banks. She was impressively fast, but not as much as Asuka. Her stamina wasn't bad, but she was no Charlotte Flair. And finally, her submission ability was something to remember, but she was nothing compared to me.

At some point she locked me in her signature submission move: the armbar. It only took me a deep breath and some of my strength to reverse our positions and lift her on my shoulders. The crowd went crazy, cheering for "Stone Cold Becky Lynch". I suplexed her, being careful to make her land on her back and not her neck. Wrestlers were always oriented to avoid serious injuries at any costs.

Ronda was, after all, a rookie. She just arrived at WWE, and only got a title shot because she was already known from UFC. She was lucky the RAW champion at the time was Alexa Bliss, a short and lean young woman. Alexa was really talented, but Ronda beat her easily. The champion had been in WWE for some months and after she hurt Alexa in a house show and ruined the most important moment of her career, it was expected that she learned to be responsible and already knew how to apply a basic suplex _. Right?_

 _Wrong._ She lifted me and I prepared myself for the painful land on my shoulders. But she let me go too late. Our weights combined landed on my head and I could swear to God I hard a nauseous " _crack_ " before my vision went all black.

Then, as I tried to get up and tackle her, the pain in my neck was too much for me to handle. I _couldn't_ hold my own head up, so I stayed laying on the floor. The judge walked to me. He spoke, but all I could hear was Joan Jett's voice in the back.

The paramedics soon arrived, even a worried looking RAW women's champion was checking on me. I could swear I saw Charlotte staring at me dumbfounded before they put me on a stretcher and carried me away from the ring. I couldn't hear the public, they all went silent. But I heard an Irish accent that surely belonged to Sheamus shouting at Ronda. There was also Bayley and Naomi's voices, telling me I was going to be fine. I could hear Asuka whispering in Japanese, she sounded scared. And she was literally the most scary person I ever met.

But then _she_ spoke. Screaming at the wrestlers to give me space, and telling Ronda she ruined everything. And I knew she was right, I could feel it. Rousey broke my neck, I probably wouldn't ever wrestle again.


End file.
